Quand l'Ego-surdimensionné se retire
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Hush Sharky est déprime de ne pas avoir eu de scoop pendant la Galactik Football Cup mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Pour se refaire il ne va pas hésiter à prendre un joueur dans une situation qui pourrait nuire à sa réputation mais il ne pouvait pas se douter que son petit stratagème allait révéler beaucoup d'amour !


**Bonjour à tous !**

Alors voilà, une fois de plus j'avais envie de faire une petite pause dans TeamWork - Parfois c'est nécessaire vu la quantité d'émotion et de concentration que cette histoire me demande - Du coup j'ai décidé de faire ce petit One Shot sur nous chouchous habituels !

/!\ Dans ce OS il y a la présence d'une drogue mais la prise est tournée en moment de rire, pour rendre l'OS réaliste j'ai fais des recherches sur internet mais si je puis me permettre, je sors le conseil habituel d'éviter d'y toucher ! Autre gros point où il faut faire attention : HUSH SHARKY ! Voilà. Son nom résume le danger !

Cet OS se situe juste après la saison 3, les SnowKids ont envie de fêter leur 3ème victoire consécutive et passe une très bonne soirée à s'amuser !

En tout cas je vous souhaite un bon moment de rire à tous et Bon Lecture !

ColorFull ~

* * *

 _ **Quand l'Ego-surdimensionné se retire**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait… Non il était plutôt dégoûté. Hush Sharky, connu pour être un des pires paparazzis de la Galaxie était dégoûté car il n'avait pas fait un seul bon scoop de toute la Galactik Football Cup. Il avait tout tenté pourtant, se faufilant pour suivre les joueurs, escaladant l'hôtel de Team Paradisia ou encore en organisant les « retrouvailles » entre Sinedd et ses parents escrocs. Heureusement que Maya avait rattrapé la chose derrière en retrouvant ses vrais parents et sa petite sœur. En attendant Sharky n'avait pas un seul scoop.

Le Cyclope était en train de bouder dans son petit appartement, il regardait son appareil photo dont la pellicule était vide. Juste à côté de celui-ci il y avait une facture pour loyer impayé, en même temps sans scoop, pas d'argent et surtout pas de réputation. C'est sur cette pensé que Sharky se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit pour hurler avant de se redresser d'un coup.

 **-Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je me refasse ! Je suis Hush Sharky, rien ne m'échappe ! Un scoop, il me faut un scoop ! Mhh mais pour que ça ait réellement de l'impact, il faudrait quelque chose de fort, de très fort ! Quelque chose qui pourrait soulever la presse people ! Comme Mei et Sinedd prit sur le fait en train de s'embrasser ! Ou alors une bagarre entre joueur ! Ou un joueur dans un état quelque peu discutable !**

Ils avaient plusieurs idées toutes plus malsaines les unes que les autres et pourtant aucune d'entre elles n'étaient suffisantes à ses yeux. En effet la veille avait eu lieu la finale de la GFC entre les SnowKids et Team Paradisia. Les Akilliens avaient brillé une fois de plus et le Génèse Stadium était toujours en folie. Alors avoir plus d'impact que cette finale allait être dur. Sharky soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de sortir, muni de son appareil photo, l'inspiration viendrait peut-être dehors.

Il se retrouva donc à parcourir les rues du Génèse Stadium, partout où il passait, il pouvait entendre les gens chanter le slogan des SnowKids. Il résonnait de partout « Go Snow Go ! Go Snow Go ! ». Les gens se déplaçaient avec le drapeau d'Akillian, ils portaient des écharpes blanche et bleue, les couleurs de l'équipe, certain avaient même des maillots de l'équipe. Il y avait des bruits de Klaxonne et de trompette dans tous les sens, c'était vraiment la folie. À cause de tout ce bruit, Sharky en eut marre, il finit par serrer les dents avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle.

 **-Pff… Les SnowKids ont déjà dû être pris un million de fois en photo, alors ça ne me rapportera rien d'en prendre une ! Si seulement je pouvais trouver THE scoop…**

 **-Arrêtes de crier, tu vas attirer l'attention crétin !** Parla une voix derrière lui.

Le Cyclope se retourna surprit qu'on l'agresse et il vit que c'était un pauvre jeune Obscurentien qui l'agressait. Il portait un sweet avec la capuche rabattu, il avait les mains dans les poches et tentait de rester discret. Sharky plissa de l'oeil avant de comprendre. Cette personne, vêtue ainsi qui regardait partout autour d'elle, la posture prêt à s'enfuir ne signifiait qu'une chose. C'était un dealer. Et c'est justement en comprenant que Sharky eut enfin son idée, il se rapprocha de lui et sortit une liasse de billet.

 **-Tu as quoi sur toi ?**

* * *

Génèse Stadium, Génèse Awesome :

Le « Génèse Awesome » était la boite de nuit la plus branchée et la plus chère de tout le Stadium. Seules des personnes très riches ou VIP allaient dans cette boite. Elle était très bien gardée et surveillée aussi et on n'y entrait pas comme cela. C'était justement dans cette boite que les SnowKids avaient décidé de fêter leur troisième victoire consécutive. Il était presque minuit et ils venaient d'arriver, ils étaient incroyablement joyeux, leur sourire étaient sublime, toute l'expression de leur visage aussi.

Ils étaient tous habillés mi-décontracté et mi-chic. Tia et Mei avaient sortis une jupe et un chemisier, elles étaient en train de danser sur la piste de danse. Rocket et Mark avaient fait un pari stupide et résultat ils étaient venus avec une casquette tous les deux mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir la classe, ils étaient au niveau du bar et buvait une boisson chacun. Sinedd, toujours un peu timide vu qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe depuis peu préférait les regarder de loin, assit dans un fauteuil avec une boisson mais il s'était tout de même prêté au jeu en mettant un Jean et un haut chic. Les quatre autres garçons avaient décidé –en rapport avec leur amitié- de s'habiller presque pareil. Une chemise et une cravate. Thran portait une chemise grise clair et une cravate noire parfaitement nouée, il était lui aussi au niveau du bar avec D'Jok, sirotant un cocktail. Le rouquin portait une chemise rouge avec la cravate dénouée, elle était juste posée autour de son cou et il semblait raconter une blague à Thran. Ahito et Mice étaient eux bien entendu sur la piste de danse en train de se déchainer. Le plus petit portait une chemise bleue clair sans cravate – trop rebelle pour ça – et en véritable pro du Break Dance, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ahito l'accompagnait, moins technique mais plus souple, ses figures restaient impressionnantes, il portait lui, une chemise noire et une cravate desserrée et bien qu'il soit chic, il avait quand même gardé ses lunettes.

Avec leurs combos, les deux garçons mettaient la boite de nuit en feu. Les autres SnowKids étaient en train de hurler et d'applaudirent leurs mouvements, il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux sacrément doués pour le break dance. D'Jok qui venait de terminer son verre applaudissait en sifflant. Il se retourna et commanda au barman :

 **-Je veux bien la même chose s'il vous plait !** Hurla-t-il au vu du son de la musique. **Thran je reviens, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !**

 **-Ok à tout à l'heure super star !** Hurla-t-il à son tour.

D'Jok se sépara du groupe et descendit d'un étage pour aller effectivement au toilette. En chemin il croisait plein de personne qui se retournait à son passage, à la fois parce que c'était le meilleur SnowKids mais aussi parce qu'il était très bien habillé. Il alla aux toilettes et en sortant pour se laver les mains, il se retrouva à côté d'une très jolie fille. Elle avait des jolis cheveux châtains et de grands yeux marron. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de regarder D'Jok, elle rougissait.

 **-Et ben dis donc… quand tu enlèves ton maillot de footballer pour une chemise tu es… très chic !**

D'Jok haussa d'un coup un sourcil et tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme qui rougissait toujours. Il eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir, certes elle était jolie mais lui il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça, il avait surtout envie de fêter sa finale et rien d'autre.

 **-Euh désolé…**

Il se retourna et se hâta à partir, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à draguer et à être dragué, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Il remonta au bar et vit que Thran avait rejoint Rocket et Mark pour discuter et que son verre avait été préparé en son absence et l'attendait sur le bar. Il alla donc le prendre pour s'empresser de le siroter au vue de la chaleur de la boite. D'ailleurs il avait tellement chaud et il était tellement dans l'ambiance qui sirota son verre rapidement avant d'en redemander un autre pour le boire plus lentement celui-là. Durant près de trente minutes il regarda Ahito et Micro-Ice danser, se mettant dans l'ambiance avant de se dire qu'il pourrait aller danser un peu lui aussi.

Soudain une énorme sensation de vertige le prit et il manqua de tomber en avant mais il s'était rattraper au bar. Il se releva rapidement car le vertige était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et offrit un petit sourire au barman pour le rassurer. Puis il respira un grand coup et attrapa son verre pour boire car il faisait réellement chaud dans cette boite. De plus en plus chaud même, il sentait son front humide de sueur et une forte sensation de chaleur dans son corps. Il avait vraiment l'impression de bruler c'est pour cela qu'il s'était mis à soudainement respirer plus vite.

 **-Whoooa la vache, j'ai trop chaud ! Dites monsieur, je peux ravoir un verre ?**

 **-Bien sûr, je vous prépare ça !**

 **-Oh et puis on a gagné hein ! TOURNÉE POUR TOUS LES SK C'EST MOI QUI PAYE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON JE SUIS PETER DE THUNES !**

 **-Ah ah tu assures D'Jok !** Déclara Thran avant d'aller au bar prendre son verre gentiment offert par le rouquin.

La musique venait de changer, plus rythmique que la précédente, de quoi enflammer les deux danseurs et même certain autres SnowKids qui commençaient à danser, leur verre à la main. D'Jok fut rapidement entrainé par la musique lui aussi et commença à bouger. Il avait toujours son verre à la main et dansait… pas vraiment en rythme mais il s'amusait c'était l'essentiel. Soudain il aperçut Sinedd qui était en train de danser avec Mei comme les deux parfaits amoureux qu'ils étaient. D'Jok haussa un sourcil avant de les rejoindre, contre toute attente, il attrapa Sinedd par l'épaule et ce colla à lui.

 **-Hey mon pote tu t'amuses ?**

 **-Ah ben oui carrément ! On a gagné alors oui je m'amuse !**

 **-Et ben tu sais quoi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là ! Non parce qu'en fait depuis toutes ces années où tu as essayé de me provoquer, moi j'en avais rien à faire de toi en fait ! Toi je te voyais t'acharner à me provoquer alors que moi je m'en fichais !**

Suite à ses paroles, Sinedd haussa légèrement un sourcil tout comme Mei qui écoutait vu qu'elle était à coté et c'était un drôle de moment pour ce genre de déclaration mais D'Jok tenait toujours Sinedd par l'épaule tout en buvant dans son verre.

 **-Mais tu vois malgré toutes nos bagarres trop stupides parce que moi je m'en fichais de toi hein… et bien je suis trop content que tu sois revenu dans l'équipe et que tu ais gagné avec nous ! Parce qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu méritais bien ça ! Du coup je suis trop content pour toi ! Parce que même si je m'en fichais de toi ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer !**

 **-Euh… merci…** Répondit-il toujours sans comprendre même si les mots de D'Jok le touchait tout de même car ils restaient très gentils.

 **-Et Mei il faut que tu en prennes soin ! Parce que c'est une fille trop géniale ! Hey je le sais j'ai été à ta place ! Alors tu en prends soin ok ! Parce que elle, elle va prendre soin de toi, elle est trop gentille !**

Mei ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en voyant l'attitude de D'Jok et ses mots. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'euphorie de la finale ou juste qu'il avait décidé d'être sincère mais en tout cas il était très gentil en plus d'être drôle. Sinedd commençait aussi à avoir envie de rire, c'était plutôt inhabituel de la part du rouquin mais ça ne faisait pas de mal.

 **-Donc si je comprends bien D'Jok, ce soir tu aimes tout le monde ?** Demanda Sinedd avec amusement.

 **-Ouais ! Mais j'ai toujours aimé tout le monde ! D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille le dire à Mice ! MICE IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE !** Hurla-t-il avant de se diriger vers le petit brun qui dansait toujours. **Tient je t'ai apporté un verre ! Il faut que tu boives, vu comment tu bouges tu vas te déshydrater !**

 **-Ah merci !** Dit-il en prenant le verre. **Ça va toi ? Tu t'amuses ?**

 **-Ouais ! Mice il faut que je te dise… tu sais quand je suis partie pour Team Paradisia…**

 **-Euh … ouais… ?** Demanda-t-il pas vraiment certain que cette discussion ait du sens mais tout en continuant de danser un peu.

 **-Et bien je sais que ça t'as fait du mal… mais ce n'était pas mon attention… Je voulais oublier Mei et je crois que j'étais un peu paumé… je suis désolé Mice pour ça !**

 **-Ah ah ah mais je t'ai déjà pardonné alors passons à autre chose !** Répondit-il avec son immense sourire.

 **-Non mais je… rah…**

Il attrapa Micro-Ice par la nuque et colla son front contre celui du petit brun, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Parce que je t'aime et j'ai horreur de te faire de la peine !**

 **-Euh D'Jok… ?**

 **-Je t'aime vraiment ! T'es mon petit frère, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir gagné une troisième fois avec toi, vraiment heureux d'être revenu avec les SnowKids ! Je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus jamais tombé !** Termina-t-il avant de serrer Micro-Ice dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Et bizarrement, même si la déclaration de D'Jok était surprenant et surtout bien direct, Micro-Ice avait succombé, touché par les mots de son meilleur ami. Alors finalement il se laissa aller dans ses bras, profitant un peu de lui.

 **-Moi aussi je t'adore… et je suis content que tu sois revenu, tu m'as manqué…**

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant de se séparer, Micro-Ice vit d'ailleurs D'Jok qui respirait toujours aussi vite comme s'il était essoufflé ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

 **-Raaaaa mais j'ai chauuuuuuuuuud ! Et la musique elle déchire Youhooooou ! J'aiiii trop chauuud !**

 **-Hey tu me piques mon partenaire de danse là !** Cria une voix amusée derrière lui.

D'Jok se retourna et vit que c'était Ahito avec un petit sourire malicieux.

 **-Ohhhh pardon ! Attends-je danse avec toi !** Cria-t-il avant de prendre les mains d'Ahito pour danser comme un fou et… sans classe.

Mais Ahito en fut mort de rire, c'était rare de voir D'Jok se lâcher alors autant en profiter, il se prêta donc au jeu et dansa avec lui. La musique fut d'un coup très rapide et il eut des flashs de lumière bien blanche dans tous les sens. Et c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'Ahito comprit ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il dansait face à D'Jok, la lumière était très forte et pourtant les pupilles du rouquin étaient bien dilatées, tellement dilatées qu'il avait du mal à apercevoir l'iris émeraude. Alors pour vérifier sa théorie, il continua de jouer le jeu en dansant n'importe comment et il attrapa les poignets de D'Jok. Il plaqua ses doigts sur l'un d'entre eux et cela confirma ce qu'il pensait. Son rythme cardiaque était extrêmement rapide, bien trop rapide d'ailleurs. Pour un sportif de haut niveau, ce n'était pas quelques pas de danse qui allait l'essouffler. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'il savait que D'Jok ne buvait pas d'alcool alors comment… ?

 **-MAIS J'AI VRAIIIIIMENT TROP CHHAUUUD ! Je vais me chercher à boire !**

Et D'Jok alla au bar non sans avoir au passage attrapé de nouveau Micro-Ice pour l'embrasser sur le front, étonnant encore plus le petit brun. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce soir le meilleur attaquant des SnowKids aimait vraiment tout le monde.

 **-Alors alors… est ce que je vais avoir mon scoop ce soir ?**

Hush Sharky était en train de slalomer entre les gens, il avait mis un sweet à capuche et une paire de lunette à un verre pour se faufiler. Il avait déjà repéré sa cible et avait un petit sourire malsain, son appareil photo devant lui. D'Jok quant à lui venait de reprendre un verre pour s'asseoir ensuite dans un canapé, il avait posé son verre contre son front pour tenter de se rafraîchir mais en vain. Sharky rampa jusqu'au canapé en essayant d'éviter tout le monde.

 **-Et bien, le meilleur joueur de la galaxie dans un état tout sauf normal ! La presse people va adorer voir que notre petite star se permet quelques folies ! Ça c'est un scoop !**

Il allait lever son appareil photo pour prendre une photo qui allait surement ruiner pour toujours l'image et la réputation de D'Jok. Mais avant d'appuyer sur le flash, son précieux appareil se fit d'un coup attraper sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir. Il leva les yeux et fut face au regard accusateur d'Ahito. Fidèle à lui-même, Sharky se redressa et accusa le gardien du doigt.

 **-Non mais oh tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne t'empêche pas de jouer à ce que je sache ! Alors ne m'empêche pas de travailler !**

Ahito ne prit pas le temps de répondre et attrapa la sacoche de Sharky, celui-ci tenta de la lui reprendre mais Ahito était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Le cyclope avait beau sauter et crier, rien n'y faisait. Ahito fouilla dans la sacoche avant de bizarrement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Une plaquette de petite pilule de couleur différente. En voyant les pilules dans les mains d'Ahito, Sharky se mit à blanchir et eut même un mouvement de recul. Son cœur rata même un battement en voyant le regard de tueur qu'avait désormais Ahito. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir car le gardien venait de le saisir par le col pour le soulever, la rage si lisant clairement sur son visage.

 **-De la MD, tu es sérieux ?** Déclara-t-il pour que seul Sharky et lui entende.

 **-Oh m-m-mais ce… ce n'est p-p-pas à moi !** Tenta-t-il tant il était terrifié par Ahito.

 **-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu lui as donné de la MD ! Espèce de… Maintenant tu as deux choix, ou bien tu te tires en moins de deux secondes sinon j'appelle les flics ou alors tu essayes encore une fois de me convaincre que ce n'est pas toi et je t'explose la tronche ici et maintenant sans aucune forme de pitié et après je mettrais tes photos sur internet ! Dépêches toi de choisir !** Termina-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur alors que ses pieds ne touchaient toujours pas le sol.

Sharky eut tellement peur des menaces et du visage d'Ahito qui reflétait vraiment une envie de meurtre, qu'il n'osa pas répondre. Lentement il glissa contre le mur, tétanisé avant d'assimiler les paroles du gardien. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la boite, oubliant son appareil photo. Ahito soupira un bon coup pour se calmer avant de se tourner vers son frère et Micro-Ice qui avaient vu la fin de ses agissements. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés du gardien, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Thran toujours choqué.

 **-Ce satané paparazzi, il a mis de la MD dans un des verres de D'Jok et il voulait le prendre en photo !**

 **-T'es sérieux ?** Hurla Thran avec les yeux grands ouverts, ayant du mal à y croire.

Mais lorsqu'Ahito lui montra la plaquette, Thran fut encore plus choqué, plaquant même sa main sur sa bouche. C'était dur à croire et pourtant c'était vrai. Micro-Ice lui était toujours un peu perdu, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **-C'est quoi de la MD ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

 **-De l'extasie…** Répondit Thran, toujours la main sur le front.

 **-QUOI ! C'est ce fichue Cyclope qui lui en a donné ?**

 **-Ouais… je vais ramener D'Jok à l'hôtel, vaut mieux pas qu'il reste ici, il y a trop de monde.** Déclara Ahito.

 **-Attends on va t'aider Mice et moi.**

 **-Non je vous assure ! Ne vous privez pas de la fête, je vais le ramener ! Je suis crevé moi de toute façon !** Déclara-t-il en rigolant. **Alors restez-vous amuser, moi je le ramène ! Je vous envoie un message dès que je suis arrivé !**

 **-Fais gaffe à toi petit frère…**

 **-Mais oui promis ! Je t'envoie un message, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Allez bonne soirée !**

Ahito fit un petit signe de main à son frère et à Micro-Ice avant d'aller vers D'Jok qui sirotait de nouveau dans un verre. Il se positionna devant lui et tendit la main, au vu des substances dans son corps, il la prit de bon cœur.

 **-Hey mon pote ça va ?**

 **-Tu viens on rentre ?**

 **-Mais pourquoi on s'amuse bien ?**

 **-Oui mais il faut te rafraîchir ! Tu as chaud n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Graaaaaave !**

 **-Alors viens, je vais arranger cela !** Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

 **-Ah ben d'accord je te suis alors ! Hey les gens je vous laisse, j'ai trop chaud et Ahito il a une solution ! Je vous aime !** Dit-il à l'adresse des autres SK qui n'avaient visiblement pas l'air de comprendre.

D'Jok se leva et suivit Ahito. Le gardien faisait bien attention à ne pas lâcher la main de l'attaquant, ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre, maintenant qu'ils étaient sorti de la boite. Une personne qui avait pris de la drogue devait être surveillée. Mais avec le monde dans les rues – conséquence de cette troisième finale gagnée – c'était un peu la folie. Ahito passa donc par une petite ruelle pour éviter les fans et les paparazzis. Pour le moment tout se passait bien, D'Jok était plutôt silencieux et suivait Ahito sans résistance, tenant bien sa main. Jusqu'à…

 **-OH MON DIEU LE PETIT POUSSIN IL EST COINCÉ !**

 **-De … de quoi … ?** Demanda Ahito, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

C'est là qu'il vit D'Jok courir vers le mur pour se mettre à genoux et regarder dans une grille d'aération.

 **-Le petit poussin il est coincé, il faut l'aider !**

Ahito pencha légèrement la tête et vit bien qu'il n'y avait rien à travers la grille. Bon. Là ça pouvait être dur à gérer, D'Jok était en train d'halluciner au sens propre du terme et dans ces cas-là, le mieux était de rentrer dans son jeu.

 **-Je l'ai sauvé hier le petit poussin. Tu ne te souviens pas, je l'ai rendu à sa maman poule !**

 **-Ah oui vraiment ?** Demanda D'Jok en tournant la tête vers son ami, les yeux presque larmoyant.

 **-Mais oui ! Je l'avais pris doucement dans mes mains et je l'avais rendu à sa mère, tout va bien !**

 **-Ah ouf tu me rassures…**

Ahito soupira de soulagement, ça n'avait pas dégénéré, il attrapa de nouveau D'Jok par la main et l'encouragea à marcher de nouveau mais le rouquin sous l'emprise de la MD était d'humeur plus tactile et même câline. Plutôt que de prendre la main d'Ahito, il l'agrippa carrément au cou, enfouissant sa tête dedans. Ne voulant pas le contrarier, Ahito n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

 **-J'ai été trop con avec toi Ahito…**

 **-De quoi tu parles encore…**

 **-Ben tu sais la demi-finale SnowKids – Team Paradisia… je n'ai pas vendu ton secret, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que tu sautillais dans la direction où tu sautais, c'est eux qui m'ont forcé !**

Ahito ne répondit pas mais bizarrement ça commençait à l'intéresser. Avec l'effet de la MD, la sincérité de D'Jok semblait être à son maximum alors il l'encouragea en passant un bras dans son dos, signe qu'il appréciait le contact physique.

 **-Ils m'ont hypnotisé… j'ai rien pu faire, ils m'ont forcé à dire ta faiblesse… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas faire ça…**

Les yeux d'Ahito s'ouvrirent en grand, alors depuis le début D'Jok ne l'avait pas trahit. Il n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui, il n'avait jamais salit leur amitié mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi prétendre le contraire ?

 **-D'Jok pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?**

 **-Ben j'ai quand même merdé… je vous ai abandonné tout ça pour pouvoir oublier Mei, j'ai rien assumé et je suis parti alors que vous aviez besoin de moi… du coup quand je suis revenu je me disais que je méritais de me faire disputer…**

 **-D'Jok tu aurais dû nous en parler… ce n'était pas de ta faute alors…**

 **-Je suis désolé Ahito ! Je suis vraiment désolé !** Dit-il en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. **Franchement je t'adore alors maintenant je vais faire attention à toi ! Non je vais faire attention aux SK ! J'aime les SK ! Je vais assumer et me reprendre et prendre soin de vous ! Et toi Ahito tu n'auras plus jamais de problème mon pote !**

Ahito avait vraiment envie de rire maintenant, la déclaration de D'Jok l'avait vraiment touché, ça lui avait enlevé un poids, au moins désormais il savait que D'Jok ne l'avait jamais trahis et c'était bon, tellement bon à savoir, l'attaquant restait le meilleur des amis. Mais s'il avait autant envie de rire c'était parce que…

 **-Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur Ahito, t'es le meilleur ! En plus tu assures en tant que joueur !**

Parce que sous l'effet de la MD, son Ego-surdimensionné disparaissait. Et ça c'était un privilège.

 **-Tu peux le redire ?**

 **-Quoi que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ?**

 **-Ben ouais !** Répondit-il vraiment amusé de la situation.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Ahito eut un sourire à la fois de vainqueur mais aussi sadique, il serra bien D'Jok contre lui avant de déclarer tout fier :

 **-Demain quand tu seras de nouveau toi-même, tu te haïras car tu vas devoir payer très très trèèèèès cher pour que je ne te charrie pas ! Mais bon après tout… moi aussi je t'aime !** Termina-t-il en riant sarcastiquement.

D'Jok avait peut-être perdu son Ego-Surdimensionné mais Ahito était loin d'avoir perdu son sadisme… Finalement Hush Sharky lui avait peut-être donné les moyens de s'amuser un bon coup avec D'Jok.

* * *

Le lendemain de soirée va être trèèèès dur pour D'Jok x) Bisous à la prochaine ! ~


End file.
